


Writhe

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [21]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/F, Fingerfucking, Groping, Gross, Other, Worms, worm sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Jane has discovered someone fascinating, and intends to take her apart to see how she ticks.Prompt: Infestation





	Writhe

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I write about Jane and/or about Georgie in peril before everyone starts to suspect I might be into it

The skin beneath Jane's hands was warm and tight and whole, for the moment. The woman lying draped in her arms didn't panic or struggle or cry or scream - there was no fear in her voice or in her eyes - it was new and disappointing and a little exhilarating, the way there was a heartbeat thrumming beneath her fingers that wasn't hammering in terror. "Brave girl..." she murmured, fingertips roaming over lips and cheekbones and thin, delicate eyelids. "Why aren't you...scared...?"

  
"Mmm."

  
Jane laughed. "If we wanted..." she said, dipping her head to speak low and breathy right into her captive's ear, "we could...press inside you...in a thousand different ways.... Through your tear ducts...beneath your nails...we do not...need...your mouth..."

  
"Can't," the woman said brusquely, glaring at her.

  
Jane hummed, tilting her head curiously. Her hand stroked along the thin strip of skin where the woman's shirt had ridden up. "Can't..." she said, thoughtful. Around them, the Hive hummed and oozed closer, inching up the woman's bare legs. She went strategically still in Jane's arms. "Could you...learn...?"

  
"I get the feeling we're about to find out," the woman said. She tugged experimentally at Jane's grip on her wrists; useless. Jane let her go, but the weight of the Hive replaced her hand, keeping the woman pinned down.

  
Jane watched, fascinated, as the Hive squirmed beneath the woman's skirt; watched as the woman's breath finally quickened and caught; watched her eyes flutter closed and her teeth worry her lower lip. Jane dragged her hands up her stomach, leaving a writhing silver trail where she touched.

  
She could be violent, if she wanted, but the woman in her arms inspired something lullaby-soft in her, something slow and teasing. Jane tenderly cupped one breast, making slow circles with her thumb over the woman's clothes while her worms caressed the skin beneath her shirt. Her other hand dipped beneath the waistband of her skirt, gliding through the silver mass of the Hive to touch her cunt, to splay open the soft and warm parts of her for the pulsing horde between her thighs. Jane made a pleased sound as the woman arched her hips up with a dazed moan.

  
"Do you...hear..."

  
"Go to hell," the woman interrupted, her voice ragged and trembling. "F-fuck," she added, though not directed at Jane this time. Jane could feel her beneath her fingers, muscles twitching and tightening, her breath hitching as she came helplessly. "God - fuck - okay," she managed eventually, breathless and high-pitched, "you've had your fucking fun, right? Let me - "

  
Jane pressed one finger into the woman's used and slicked cunt, felt her clenching weakly around her and the Hive throbbing against her. The woman cut herself off, groaning through clenched teeth. "We..." Jane said, "have so much...to show you." She ignored the woman's string of curses. "We've only...just begun." 


End file.
